


What The Hell Life.

by IamEpica



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, F/M, Humanstuck, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-08-16
Packaged: 2017-11-06 11:31:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamEpica/pseuds/IamEpica





	1. The Begining.

Karkat sat in his desk chair. He was pissed. But was anything else new? Maybe spinning around in his chair would do some good. wheeeeee. no. This was not helping at all. What the fuck is wrong with him. Sure shit happens. But you don't need to be a fucking idiot. Gamzee been hiding out in his room. God. What was the point of sharing this huge apartment if Karkat hated all the fuck asses I'm living with anyway? Stupid Terezi inviting that Dave weirdo. Damn Dave for suggesting that freaking Rose girl. And now she and Kanaya just spend the day reading books where ever they god damn please. AHHHHHHHH. Like shit. This ain't no library. And what the fuck even is Wayward? Hoarding all those cans in his room. Always sending letters across the world? Does he even know about the internet? God, Karkat thought, I'm surrounded by idiots.

Karkat walked into the living room. The apartment was big. But all these books made the place look like a crowded corner in a library. He took a bite of his bagel and scowled at Rose who was lying across the couch with her nose in a book

"It still surprises me you work at a bowling alley. Every single time you walk out in that dorky candy red button down shirt." she said without looking up.

"How the fuck? Never mind. Get used to it. Its been what? 9 months since you moved in? And pick up all these fucking books." He said while kicking one. "You're going to get us all killed."

" Maybe you could read a book. Then you wouldn't be suck a terrible coder. You would know stuff." she fake gasped. Karkat huffed and stomped out. 

Once again it was snowing. What the hell is with this shit? It was already April. He pulled up his hood, stuffed his hands in his pockets and started walking to the bus stop. He dispised work. Somebody was always telling him what to do. But at the bowling alley it was different. It didn't get bust until around 10 p.m. There was really nothing to do but hang around code.

"Theres a lot more to life than coding, you idiot." A voice said. Karkat looked up. Vriska stood beside him flipping her hair out of her blue bowling shirt. The draw back to working at the bowling alley? That would be having to put up with Vriska, the noctorius RPer of his friends. She was even more addicted than Terezi. Luckily she took care of those stupid kids and their shoes.

"And theres more to life than fucking RPing all day long." Karkat replied

"Not allllllll day. I have to come to work and act like a normal person."

"Normal? You?" He scoffed "When hell freezes over." Vriska shrugged and turned around to start straightening the shoes. The bell on the door rung as it opened. A bunch of giggling girls walked in. Karkat sighed. It was going to be a long day.


	2. Alone.

Karkat shook his head to get all the snow out of his hair. God he hated snow. It only took a quick glance towards the elevator to know that it would be crowded with a bunch of lazy smelly strangers, so Karkat opted out for the stairs. It would be awhile till the 7th floor but he was a little happy to be rid of people. It gave him time to relax. Time to calm the fuck down. When the door for the 7th level came into view Karkat slowed down. He didn't want to see everybody just yet. But the door came up and Karkat had to go through. He would look like such an ass wipe just standing there.

He walked down the hall. Nobody lived in any other of the apartments so it was usually nice and peaceful. But Today it seemed eerie. Karkat unlocked the door of 7D, something was different. There was no "sick beats" blasting from Daves and Terezis room. No banging of cans from WVs' room, and Rose and Kanaya were nowhere to be seen. Also all their books were picked up and put back nicely on the shelves. Karkat wandered around the apartment to make sure nobody was really there. He found a note taped to his bedroom door. He could tell it was from Terezi. It was in her ridiculous handwriting.

K4RKL3S. W3 W3NT OUT FOR D1NN3R 4ND THOUGHT YOU WOULD L1K3 TH3 T1M3 4LON3 -T3R3Z1

Karkat crumpled up the note and tossed it in the nearest garbage bin. Sure he liked the peace and quite, but it seemed........lonely. Karkat knew he had gotten used to all the noise in the past year, but he refused to truly admit it to himself. He microwaved some leftover pizza and started scanning the titles on the shelves. Rose had suggested reading a coding book. Karkat shrugged. If he was going to catch up with that lisping idiot Sollux, well anything could help really. He was surprised to find quite a few coding books. He pulled out CODING FOR DUMASSES and curled up on the couch. When one book ended it was thrown to the side another one began bearing new information. Soon enough Karkat had a little mountain of books. While looking for another book, Karkat heard some voices outside. He freaked out and started shoving books randomly back on the shelves and dropped back on the couch trying to look casual. Wayward walked in first carrying a bag of stamps and envelopes. Karkat could hear Kanayas and Roses conversation over comparing a book to the movie and Terezi looked to be hanging onto dear life on Daves arm. Everyone filed down the hallway mumbling hellos and goodnights to Karkat. But Kanaya stopped. She glanced at the bookshelves and sat down next to Karkat.

"So how did you like the books?" She whispered just loud enough for Karkat to hear. He was shocked and opened his mouth to start yelling at her and deny everything. She just smiled.

"They were organized by colour." She replied. "Goodnight Karkat." And Karkat was left gaping at her. Briefly before going to bed Karkat looked at the books. They were all nice and rainbow like. Except for the area where he was shoving books.


	3. Silence

Karkat avoided everybody for the next few days, especially Kanaya and Rose. He hoped that Kanaya hadn't told anybody but he knew she told Rose everything. Their relationship was sickening. He just hoped neither of them blabbed about his reading. He had to keep the reputation he had built over the months. If the others didn't respect him then everything would crumble at their feet. All those file mazes to fan fictions and shipping walls. Hiding his excitement for the new Dr. Who season, his sadness when Sherlock died(he got angry at everyone that week. All the feelings just built up inside of him.)

He had tried to show Dave some of his fan art, but that was later covered in scribbles and dicks. Anyways he soon noticed to keep order in the apartment he couldn't go soft like an old banana.

But due to his absence everybody knew something was off. Terezi had started following Karkat around the apartment like a dog with her nose stuck to the ground. Karkat swore she sat outside his room while he slept. He had no space to himself. Even Vriska started paying more attention to him than usual. Karkat just couldn't stand it.

"WOULD YOU JUST LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE ALREADY?" He started yelling at Terezi after he came out of the washroom to find her sitting outside the door.

"You smell of tears and desperation." she snickered before heading through the bright red door that marked hers and Daves room. Karkat just stared after her. For a blind girl she could be extremely creepy. But damn, he thought, she was hot. And somehow everything evened out.

"You're scaring away our few customers by moping around." Vriska said while kicking Karkat in the shins.

"I'm not moping." He mumbled. She gave him a very disproving look and moved closer, cocked her head and moved closer towards him. She ruffled Karkats' hair and started petting his face in a very odd manner. In short Karkat freaked.

"WHAT THE HELL?" he started yelling slapping her hands away. He tried his best to fix his hair while scowling at her.

"And there's the same Karkat I know and can sometimes bear." And with that she tapped the counter before turning around and walking away. A lot of people seemed to be walking away from Karkat these days.


	4. The Tears

It seemed those coding books Karkat had read had proved themselves useful. Solluxs' newest software had been attacked with a fight worthy opponent. Luckily Karkat was winning this fight.It was hard to start off coding. There was noise surrounding karkat from everywhere. Weather it be the traffic outside his window or Terezi's crackling and Daves music. But once he started it was harder than tipping an elephant to get him to move. Karkat was so immersed in his work that he did'nt notice WV enter into his room and curl up on the bed beside Karkat. Wayward was like the apartments pet. He never talked much and was shorter than most. His hair was always sticking all over the place even when his hood was up. Wayward was welcomed wherever he was and went where he want. Sometimes it was just too easy to forget he was even there. But karkat heard those silent sobs. So similar to the ones he shed all those years ago.

Karkat put down his laptop and paused. "What am i supposed to do?" He thought. Hell if he knew. Kanaya was always the soothing, motherly one. Not him. And nobody was ever there to comfort him when he cried into his pillow. Karkat put his hand on WVs' back. A small hiccup escaped the curled up bundle and the sobbing stopped.  
"It's okay." Karkat whispered, while rubbing WV's head. " I don't know what the fuck is the matter, buts it all gonna be okay."  
After what seemed like forever the crying fully stopped and Waywards breath went back to normal then slowed till he was asleep. Karkat just waited though. WV was an outsider. He was the boy who grew up in an orphanage. He was pushed aside by other kids and undergone troubles no one in the apartment could understand. The one Karkat took off the street and given him a home. Helped him get back to life. It was just so easy to forget sometimes.

While Karkat was deep in thought WV rolled over onto his back reviling a letter he clutched in his left hand. Karkat looked at the note and went to remove the letter when he noticed it had been opened already. Karkat glanced at Wayward's face. The tears had dried but was it a possibility that the letter had caused all the sadness? Karkat took the letter. It felt like and invasion of privacy but he opened it anyways.

Wayward, It said, I do really care for you but i cannot let you come here for me. I should have told you sooner but when summer comes i am getting married. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me.  
All my love,  
PM.

PM? that sounded like a bad RP name. But then again all of their names sounded like RP names. Seriously why couldn't he be named something generic like Kent or something? But the bright white paper and fancy hand writing was sickening. Karkat stuffed it back into the envelope and put it in the garbage. No one needed to see so much sadness.  
Taking a quick peak outside to make sure nobody was there Karkat picked up WV and and brought him to his own room. The place was littered with cans, stamps, envelopes, and pictures of Wayward with a tall albino girl that Karkat expected to be PM. Narrowly avoiding can town (a own made of cans that Terezi, Dave, And WV made.) Karkat put Wayward down on his bed and tucked him in. Before leaving Karkat turned around and whispered "I wont tell the others. I promise on my fucking grave." And he would keep that promise.


	5. The Noise

Karkat closed the door slowly. He turned around straight into Dave. Even standing at full height Karkat only came up to Daves armpit. Still Karkat stood his ground.

Dave murmured something Karkat didn't catch, shrugged and smiled before walking off to his room. Karkat scowled. He never liked Dave and would have preferred that he never lived here. Karkat thought Dave needed to learn he wasn't very welcome before Karkat went into full rage mode. Karkat shuffled off into the living room. He had long since forgotten about the coding he left to deal with WVs breakdown. He flopped down in his normal seat and watched terezi licking a large colourful paper that was covered in paint.  
"Attractive." Karkat said. Terezi looked up and sniffed the air.  
"You know it Karkat" she responded. " This is obviously why you asked me to live in the apartment with you." Karkat scoffed  
"It's not like i had many choices." But something flashed in Terezis eyes behind her red glasses.  
"You could have asked Vriska. Or even Nepeta-I heard she was looking for a place at the time. But You didn't." Karkat stared quizzically at her. "Karkat do you liikkkeee me?" she sounded like a elementary kid and a creepy smirk spread across her face. Karkat was surprised.  
"I..." he paused. For once he was at a loss for words. " TZ that is the most ridiculous thing i have ever heard you say. " Karkat jumped up and walked to the kitchen in hopes of ending the conversation. Terezi followed on his heels.  
"But its true isn't it? Thats why you hate dave so much. You see him as an opponent." As Terezi went on Karkat realized how true he was. How idiotic was he not to be able to notice this himself. The blind girl had noticed first. But then he did something so stupid. So idiotic it will go down in the books being even more stupid that Egbert trying to dance. Karkat leaned in and kissed her. It didn't last long though. Terezi-being even shorted than Karkat-was still quite strong and pushed him across the kitchen.  
"No Karkat. No." She sounded like she was scolding a dog. "Sure i had my crush on you but you sure as hell proved that you didn't share the feelings. So i moved on." Terezi gave one pitiful look at him before walking down the hall. That face she gave him. Karkat hated it. In his anger Karkat turned around and punched the wall. His hand exploded in pain. He turned around, leaned against the wall and slid down to sit on the floor. He cradled his hand as he replayed the days events.  
Wouldn't it just be better if he got his own apartment that was just big enough for him, and maybe Wayward, instead of getting this large apartment that felt to empty unless all the rooms were filled. God things would be different. He wouldn't have to deal with all these freaks.  
Karkat didn't hear Terezi leave. He felt her presence leave. God whenever she was around it felt like everything was screaming. Terezi was just that kind of person. One who stood out and you couldn't ignore. The silence after she left was short lived though. There was a creak for a door and an overwhelming stench of cigarettes and someone who hasn't showered in a long time. Karkat heard the unmistakable sound of squeaky shoes. You know the ones that moms buy their kids so they squeak when the kid takes a step and they don't get lost in the super market. The squeaking got louder and louder before they stopped. Karkat froze.  
"Holy shit my brother. What the fuck happened?" Gamzee asked.


End file.
